Babysitting
by Jagger3
Summary: Ulquiorra is left in charge of Grimmjow for a few days. However; Grimmjow's violent attitude renders him unconscious and is left to the mercy of a pale Espada.


GrimmjowxUlquiorra

Grimmjow sulked down the halls of Las Noches; he was stomped past the meeting room when he heard his name mentioned.

"Yes, sir. Grimmjow." A familiar, emotionless voice said.

"Eh? Watta 'bout him?" a happy voice chirped.

Grimmjow peaked into the room to see Ulquiorra talking to Gin-sama, "Shit…"

Ulquiorra paused, "I think, forgive me for saying this, but Grimmjow should be under close watch from now on…"

"Why?" Gin purred, curious.

Grimmjow's pulse quickened. No way he was going to be stalked everywhere! Just because he destroyed half of Las Noches in his previous fit doesn't mean he was…dangerous!

"He destroyed half of Las Noches in his last fit. He needs to be supervised." Ulquiorra said.

"Can he read my mind?"Grimmjow muttered, fuming.

"Ahh, good point! Well, Ulqui-chan, YOU can babysit him!" Gin replied.

You could almost hear the grin in that bastard's voice.

Grimmjow felt his anger surge.

Ulquiorra seemed a taken back. "Oh…um…yes sir, Gin-sama."

Ulquiorra walked out of the room and ran smack into Grimmjow, "Move, trash."

Grimmjow snickered, "So you're my babysitter, huh?"

Ulquiorra's owl eyes roamed Grimmjow's body. "Unfortunately."

Grimmjow felt an evil smile curl across his face, "Heh—well then; CATCH ME IF YA CAN!" The blue haired Espada bolted down the corridor, smashing walls down and punching any poor bastard who came too close.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and sighed, there was just no avoiding it. He raised his finger and formed a green cero at the tip.

Everyone in the hall hit the dirt just as he fired it at the rebellious Espada.

Grimmjow turned around just to see a wave of green light zooming down the hall way. "OH SHIT!"

It hit.

Grimmjow's world exploded into red agony as he collapsed, he lay on the floor shuddering as the pain shot through his body. Grimmjow convulsed once, and then was still.

Ulquiorra walked over and looked at him. "Up."

Nothing.

"Up, you piece of trash." Ulquiorra said; kicking Grimmjow's back for good measure.

Nothing.

"…sexta?" Ulquiorra inquired. He leaned down and poked him. "Sexta, wake up."

Nothing.

Now Ulquiorra was getting worried. He rolled Grimmjow over and saw a horrible gash tracing from his chest to the bottom of his stomach. "Not good…" Ulquiorra mumbled. He scooped the limp Espada up and flash stepped to his own room. Dumping him on his bed, Ulquiorra walked briskly to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He then soaked it with warm water and hurried back to the unconscious man.

Ulquiorra began wiping the blood away, glancing at Grimmjow from time to time, ready to assume the 'don't give a damn' look.

Grimmjow didn't move.

Ulquiorra sighed as he cleaned up all the blood. He got up and walked to the door, sticking his head out he grabbed an Arrancar. "Get me fresh bandages. Now."

The Arrancar yelped and ran off; he returned not five minutes later with a roll of bandages. Grabbing them, Ulquiorra withdrew into his room, locking the door firmly. He walked over to Grimmjow and started wrapping him up, taking precaution not to let the wound bleed again. Once he was finished Ulquiorra sat back and brushed his raven hair out of his eyes. "Why am I even doing this…?"

Grimmjow moaned slightly and tossed his head, it landed directly on Ulquiorra's lap.

"Uh…" For once the black haired Espada was speechless. He put his hand on the side of the sexta's head to push him off when he realized just how soft the blue hair was. He paused, and then slowly began stroking Grimmjow, pulling his long pale fingers through the blue locks.

Grimmjow made a deep, throaty sound of pleasure, and began pushing up against Ulquiorra's hand.

"Just like a cat." Ulquiorra sighed, mouth twitching at the sound of the man purring.

Ulquiorra continued petting the large kitty until his stomach grumbled. He sighed and glared at his mid-section. "Shut it." It grumbled again, this time louder. Ulquiorra closed his owl eyes and growled. He stood up and tucked the bed sheets around Grimmjow's shoulders.

(Two days later)

Ulquiorra walked into his room and saw Grimmjow was about to fall of the bed. Darting forward, the melancholy Espada caught him and placed him back into the middle of the bed. Sitting down on the air mattress he had borrowed from Starrk, Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow would be waking up any day now and he was going to miss taking care of the blue haired man.

Grimmjow mumbled and tossed a little.

Ulquiorra sighed and reached up, petting the silky blue locks.

Purring started.

Ulquiorra felt the smallest smile touch his lips. He really was such a cat. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and coughed. "It smells in here…" He glanced at Grimmjow and realized that the 'cat' needed a bath.

Urgently.

Ulquiorra stood up and pulled Grimmjow up by the shoulders. He was in the middle of propping Grimmjow on his own shoulder and grabbing his legs when he suddenly remembered something key about taking a bath.

You take a bath…naked.

Ulquiorra felt his white cheeks inflame into a deep crimson."N-naked…" His eyes traveled down Grimmjow's body. He had removed the bandages this morning, revealing a healed, well toned chest. The owl eyes now roamed the well toned chest and his blush deepened.

"Come on, it's not like you don't know what you're going to be looking at…" Ulquiorra's face now resembled a tomato. He scooped up the limp Espada and carried him to the bathroom. Setting him down he turned the hot water on and put the plug in the tub. He filled it and then tested the water.

Too hot.

He added some cold water and tested it again.

Perfect.

Ulquiorra put some bath salts in and watched the water cloud over.

He then placed a folded towel where he was going to rest Grimmjow's head and turned to look at the blue haired man. He took of the half jacket and the shoes. He then pulled Grimmjow's pants off, feeling like a total perv. Ulquiorra looked at the almost naked Espada before him and his heart jumped into his throat. "J-just don't look…don't look…don't look…!" Ulquiorra repeated, his eyes trained on the ceiling as he slipped Grimmjow's pants off. His hand's trailed along Grimmjow's thighs as he pulled the boxers off. Picking the Espada up he quickly placed him in the tub and began to breathe again.

Ulquiorra washed the blue haired Espada firmly and smoothly. He was toughly enjoying it and was currently denying that fact. Finishing just as the water was getting cold; he picked Grimmjow up, soaking himself in the process, and placed him on the towel he had laid out before. Ulquiorra rubbed him dry and put a fresh set of clothes on the sexta Espada. He then dried the blue hair to its original silkiness. Eyes trained on the ceiling once again, the blushing Espada quickly yanked some clothes on his kitty. Carrying Grimmjow back to his bed, Ulquiorra lay down next to him and sighed, pushing his black wet hair out of his face. Ugh, he had forgotten to take care of himself while looking after Grimmjow…

Speaking of Grimmjow, the blue haired man had rolled over on top of Ulquiorra and pinning him to the bed. "Agh! G-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra squirmed around, trying to get free, but the sexta man was HEAVY! Ulquiorra gave up with a defeated sigh, laying his head back on the pillow he huffed. "Could be worse…" Ulquiorra looked at the blue haired man, feeling a feeling well up in his chest. An unfamiliar feeling that scared the pale Espada. Wiggling out from under Grimmjow, Ulquiorra sat on the edge of the bed and cupped a hand over his mouth, "No…what am I doing…?" Ulquiorra trembled slightly. Grimmjow was cracking his shell, the shell he had hidden behind from the day of his existence. Ulquiorra was afraid.

Afraid of this new feeling.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and tried to pull his shell back, but the more he tried the more it slipped away. "Noooo…" he moaned.

"…Ulqui…orra?" a weak voice whispered.

Ulquiorra whipped around, "Grimmjow!"

The blue haired man moaned, "Ngh...what happened…?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "You were out for two days…"

Grimmjow frowned, "Hang on…I'm in your room…why—?" He saw the look on Ulquiorra's face. "You…have you been caring for me?"

Ulquiorra turned away and nodded. "Yes." He got up and walked to the door. "If you'll excuse me I have…things to do." Ulquiorra yanked the door open and fled away down the hall.

Grimmjow looked after him, shocked. "He was caring for me?" Grimmjow narrowed his blue eyes, "Why…? It's not like he cares for me or anything…" he trailed off, suddenly realizing something, "He…cares for me?" Grimmjow sat bolt upright, hissing in pain as he did. Although he was healed on the outside, his muscle tissue was still ripped. He clambered out of bed and ran after the fleeing Espada.

Ulquiorra ran outside and as far away as he could until he felt like he couldn't run any more. Sinking down to the ground he buried his head in his arms and let the tears flow.

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's spirit pressure shudder and he ran faster, out into the open air, Grimmjow ran; letting his senses take over. He located Ulquiorra and ran towards him, the pain in his chest doubling.

Ulquiorra heard pounding footsteps and labored breathing. Looking up he immediately jerked to his feet as Grimmjow came up beside him.

Grimmjow tried to talk but couldn't form words, he could barley even breathe. Panting he felt his legs give and he tumbled to the earth.

Soft arms intercepted him, looking up he saw Ulquiorra had caught him. He smiled then groaned as the pain re-doubled again. "Ngh!"

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open and he lower Grimmjow onto his lap, the blue head resting on his shoulder. "Grimmjow! You idiot! You shouldn't have run! You're not fully healed! Why?"

Grimmjow wheezed, trying to talk, "Wanted…to…thank…you…and…to…tell…you…" He was overcome with horrible wracking coughs then, Grimmjow hacked until blood stared coming out.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight and he tried soothing Grimmjow, "Breathe, come on Grimmjow, don't fight me!"

But Grimmjow couldn't stop, his coughing got even more violent and blood kept coming. Finally, after coughing up about a quart of blood, Grimmjow subsided. He flopped back onto Ulquiorra's chest, still gasping for air, and feeling light headed. "Ulquiorra…"

"Don't talk, you'll start coughing again." Ulquiorra snapped, trying to shush the sexta.

"Nuhh…I need to tell you…I care for you too…a lot…I love you Ulquiorra." Grimmjow panted.

Ulquiorra felt the emotion again, only stronger than before.

Grimmjow had named it.

Love.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms tightly around the blue haired Espada, despite the blood, and murmured back, "I love you too…"

Grimmjow smiled and tilted his chin up, kissing Ulquiorra deeply.

Ulquiorra moaned and twined his hand in the blue hair.

Grimmjow tried to kiss more intimately but had to jerk away to cough up more blood. "S-shit…"

Ulquiorra smiled and hugged him again. "Don't worry; we have forever with each other."

Grimmjow smiled and relaxed back into Ulquiorra's arms, "Forever and ever, Ulquiorra."

The End.


End file.
